fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sawyer Tells Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs About That Hathi Gets Kidnapped By The Animal Villains
Meanwhile, Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, Br'er Rabbit, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, Kaa, Terk, Sunni, Katrina, Tigress, Winifred, Cera, Littlefoot, Ali, and Sawyer are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Danny had double chocolate ice cream. Minnie had vanilla. Mowgli had banana cream pie. Pudge had cookie dough. Nala had French vanilla. Figaro had chocolate. Cleo had mango. Pluto had cheese cookies. Br'er Rabbit had wild strawberry. Louie had raspberry. Baloo had grape. Bagheera had tropical fruit. Shere Khan had orange sherbet. Hathi had chocolate peanut buttercup. Kaa had lime sherbet. Terk had maple walnut. Sunni had lemon sherbet. Katrina had cookies and cream. Tigress had macadamia. Winifred had pistachio. Cera had mocha. Littlefoot had matcha. Ali had salted Gula Melaka, and Sawyer had strawberry sherbet. "Hey, Sawyer." Danny said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Sawyer smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Louie added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Kaa's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Kaa gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Kaa explained, "We better get back to the Jungle Animal Encampment, before Bagheera does!" "And let's fix Clarice her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Shere Khan added. But they didn't noticed that Cajun Fox, Killer, Shirley the Medium, Banzai, and Swiper the Fox are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Jungle Animal Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Clarice's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Bagheera added to himself. Winifred uses her trunk to get Clarice's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Terk asked to Sawyer, as Sawyer nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Clarice's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Winifred said. As Baloo took out the pot, suddenly Bagheera gasped in shocked. "No, Baloo! IT'S HOT!!" Bagheera begged. But it was to late, Baloo started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY PAWS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Hathi explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Danny chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Clarice called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Sawyer explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Hathi's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Clarice said. "Great!" Mowgli and Pudge exclaimed. Clarice smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Sawyer who was calling them for help. "Guys? Danny? Minnie?" Clarice asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Sawyer. "What's wrong, Sawyer?" Minnie asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Sawyer said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Danny. "Hathi was kidnapped!" Nala gasped. "Where's Hathi?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Hathi! It was awful!" Sawyer explained. "Who did it to Hathi?" Danny asked. "Was it... Honest John?" Pudge asked. "No." Sawyer added. "No-No-Nanette?" Mowgli asked. "The Hunchback?" Baloo asked. "No! Worse than..." Sawyer explains as she took out the wanted poster of Cajun Fox, Killer, Shirley, Banzai, and Swiper in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE ANIMAL VILLAINS: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Bagheera gasped in fear, "The Animal Villains captured Hathi!" "We've gotta save him!" Sawyer said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Clarice was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Bagheera said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Shere Khan added. "Gee, Hathi sounds like he's getting cold." Clarice said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies